The present application is directed to systems and methods of providing route information on an electronic display and, more particularly, to systems and methods of displaying route information in a meaningful way without initially providing too much information.
Maps exist for displaying a variety of different types of information. The maps may include the geography of a region including oceans, lakes, rivers, mountains, deserts, etc. The maps may also include man-made aspects, such as routes, buildings, towns, cities, etc. Maps may also display the product flow through a building. The information associated with the map may include broad, general aspects, such as the border of a state or country, as well as more detailed, narrow aspects such as a specific route within a town.
A user viewing the map may only be interested in a relatively small amount of the information. For example, the user may be interested in a specific location on the map, or a particular service offered within the area of the map.
The manner of displaying the information to the user is important to ensure the user receives the relative information in a manner that he/she can comprehend. Displaying too much information may only confuse the user and obfuscate the relevant information. However, displaying just broad features on the map may frustrate the user who is in need of more detailed information.
There is a need for systems and methods of displaying information on a map in a logical manner that does not confuse the user. The systems and methods should display a first amount of information on the map that orients the user and introduces general broad concepts. The systems and methods should also be configured to display additional information that is relevant to the user.